


To Pluto and Back

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [14]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Night, Rayllum, Raylum, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, otp, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I love you to the moon and back.”[Prompt found at wickeddimecollector on tumblr]





	To Pluto and Back

“Callum.”

“Yeah?”

Rayla leaned in, a nervous smile on her face as she looked into Callum’s green eyes. Something inside of her was awoken, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster. Callum was so special to her. So she pointed up towards the pitch black night sky, filled with stars, small as tiny white dots on a black canvas.

“Aren’t they beautiful? The stars I mean.”

“They are, but you’re even more beautiful. I love you to the moon and back.”

It was true, Callum cared deeply for Rayla, and would do anything to prove it. Rayla was special to him, one of a kind, and he treasured her, much like how Rayla treasured him. Both of them were blushing, faces all warm after that sentence. Rayla smiled, before answering the boy.

”Well, I love you to Pluto and back.”

“Pluto’s not a real planet.”

The sweet tension immediately disappeared, gone faster than the wind. Rayla stood still, shocked over what she heard, appalled even. Did she hear him correctly? It couldn’t be? You couldn’t insult Pluto like that, it deserved better. So she gasped.

“You take that back! Pluto is just as important as any other planet!”


End file.
